deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Knuckles vs Shadow
Description ''Sonic the Hedgehog is known for having many rivals, from Mega Man to Mario. In universe however, only two can claim that role. Shadow the Hedgehog takes on Knuckles the Echidna in a battle of Sonic's rivals. ShadKnux.png|RoadRollerDio '' Introduction Aqua: Sonic the Hedgehog. The name is legendary. Almost the whole world has heard of this little video game character, to the point that he once became the most popular fictional character in the world. Octoling: Created as a foil to Mario, Sonic's games were loved throughout the world, prompting SEGA and Nintendo to engage in a console war that is still debated over to this day. Aqua: Many people believe that Mario and Mega Man and Crash Bandicoot, all of those video game mascots, are Sonic's main enemies. While this has diminished overtime with numerous crossovers and SEGA's drop out of the console business, Sonic still continues to have his battles to this day, nearly 30 years later. Octoling: This is all in-universe, where Sonic's closest rivalries have come from the hands of two Mobians. But in a battle between two of Sonic's greatest foils, who will come out alive. Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald, or Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form. Aqua: To make things more even and fair, we're giving these two everything they have in an attempt to see who Sonic's true roadblock. Archie Comics, Fleetway Comics, games, Sonic X, Sonic Boom and a whole bunch of Sonic media will be included, so long as feats detailed are not outliers, non-canon or from scaling. As far as we're concerned, this is an all-out fight we haven't done before, possibly even our greatest and longest Death Battle yet. I'm Aqua... Octoling: I'm Octoling. Aqua: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Knuckles Aqua: The legend of the floating island, Angel Island, is one that the universe had been present to witness ever since the beginning of time. Angel Island was a home to a group of beings known as the Echidna Tribe, a group of echidnas that sought to protect their flying home. Octoling: Floating island, huh? How do they get that to work? Technology shouldn't be this advanced for such a prehistoric time. Aqua: That's where the Master Emerald comes in. The Master Emerald was a gem that harnessed great power and magical potential. Sitting on it's shrine in the heart of the island, the Master Emerald's magic '''properties were alone enough to keep the island afloat. The Echidnas' job was to protect the emerald at all costs, creating a legend of deadly warriors that would last for decades. '''Octoling: Much later in the history of the Echidnas, their leader, Chief... Pasha... Patcha... whatever had taken a distaste to the fellow tribe present on the island, the Nocturnus Clan. How the Echidna race worked was that there was two different sub-tribes on the island. The Knuckles Clan's purpose was to protect the Master Emerald at all costs, while the Nocturnus wanted to claim others' land for themselves to grow their empire. All in all, war broke out, the Knuckles Clan won, end of. Aqua: But this clearly wasn't the end of Pachacamac's troubles. A group of cute little animals known as Chao were making themselves at home on Angel Island, and the chief found them a threat to the Master Emerald, all because of their master, the 'God of Destruction' Chaos. Octoling: Chaos? Isn't the god of destruction that cat guy that wants to destroy planets all the time? Something about beer, wasn't that his name? Aqua: Um, wrong guy, Octo. Anyway, Chaos' title was pretty much just wanting to get the attention of the Knuckles Clan, and the animal warriors had arrived to kill the Chao. Octoling: The chief's daughter Tikal was a pacifist, and actively tried to stop her father from harming the Chao. Let's just say that it didn't go so well. Aqua: Knowing his people were threatened, Chaos used the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, gems that utilised fragments of the Master Emerald's power, to become Perfect Chaos. Wiping out the entire tribe, Chaos went on a berserk rampage, prompting Tikal to seal him inside the Master Emerald forever, dragging herself along with him. Octoling: Cut several thousand years later, when the Echidna race had moved on. Now Angel Island was home to a more advanced civilization. Technology was at it's peak, and was used to help keep the Master Emerald on the island. In case anyone tried to take it through stealth, a guardian was left to watch over the Emerald and alert the island of an enemy presence. Aqua: This was once held by an echidna named Locke, who had been passed the task on from his father, who got it from his father, and so on. So when Locke had a kid, it would soon be his son's task to look after the Master Emerald, guarding it until he had his own family to take his role away. Now 17 years old, Locke's son took on the mantle himself, and went by the name of Knuckles the Echidna. Octoling: Knuckles' name comes from his giant fists. Strongly implied to be boxing gloves, these fists,or knuckles, if you will, allow Knuckles to tap into his strength to become a powerhouse. Knuckles has mastered many forms of combat, martial arts, boxing, kickboxing, wrestling, stuff like that. Aqua: Knuckles claims to be self-trained. How he knew this without guides and the internet I'll never know, but he genuinely is good at fighting. Octoling: Knuckles may be good at hand-to-hand, but when fists don't work, other moves do. Knuckles has the power of Sonic characters, meaning that he can spin into a ball to give himself new abilities. One of these is the spin dash, a move that charges up Knuckles to full speed almost immediately. Alternatively, Knuckles can use the homing attack, an airborne technique that lets him target an opponent automatically. Aqua: When not in a ball, Knuckles uses his speed to gain an advantage. For example, Knuckles can do his own varient of the Sonic Boost. The Sonic Boost lets Knuckles destroy robots just by running into them. The speed Knuckles carries gives him an aura that protects him from being hurt when performing this, and it can be very powerful. Octoling: Knuckles can use special shields to protect him from damage. These are the elemental shields, coming in a bubble, fireball or electric form. Aqua: With the bubble shield, Knuckles can bounce off the ground to gain lots of height and protect himself from drowning underwater. With the flame shield, Knux can boost forward in a burst of fire, burning his enemies alight. As for the electric shield, Knuckles can use a double jump to reach higher ground. If Knuckles wants height though, he can use the spikes on his fists to climb up walls. Octoling: Jumping off of them, Knuckles can adapt and glide with his dreadlocks. This defies all logic and reality, but we're talking about a world where gods live in the center of the planet to break it every thousand years, so hey, I don't care. (TBC) Shadow Interlude Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted by RoadRollerDio Category:'Sonic vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:RoadRollerDio Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant